A Fujoushi Saga
by SilentNahani
Summary: "According to your definition, all male species belong to each other. Naturally I won't be attached anytime soon." On hiatus
1. Confessions of a Fujoushi

Inspired by **Mousou Shoujo Otaku Kei**, a hilarious manga which explained to a non-fujoushi such as yours sincerely why there are so many fujoushi out there and the fascination with yaoi.

Disclaimer: Only the OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter One: Confessions of a Fujoushi

Miura sighed dreamily. Staring at her sketch, she scanned her eyes over the details. The slender curve of his neck, the soft blown hair, the angle of the faces, the intensity of the kiss…

**"HISAGITO MIURA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOMEWORK?!"** She jumped at her friend's bellow before turning around to face the music.

"Kazuko…" Miura whispered sheepishly, shrivelling under said friend's piercing amber glare. Yoshikuni Kazuko, Rikkai Dai Student Council's Vice-President and Miura's close friend, was practically fuming, not because she was a temperamental fire-spitting dragon, but because Miura had just drawn a picture of two very familiar boys engaged in a steamy make-out session, on her essay no less!

"I don't care if you like fantasizing about our male population and creating your own yaoi works of art, but _please spare my homework_! Especially when the deadline is today!" Miura shrank under Kazuko's black killer aura, mentally searching for a hole to disappear into. Or a practical method would be to hide under a desk and pretend that Kazuko had not seen her and thought she left for home.

As if _that_ would work against the keen-eyed fukukaichou.

"Now, now, what's the matter, Kazu-chan?" Yukimura Seiichi, Student Council and Rikkai Dai tennis club's President, appeared behind Kazuko. A slender hand rested on her shoulder, as if to calm the raging aura.

Miraculously, it died away. "Yukimura, I will be late for the meeting later. I have an unfinished assignment which has to be submitted by three today." Kazuko's flat tone indicated her resignation of the irreversible effects of fate's cruelty. Judging from her initial outburst, it was a wonder she hadn't snatched her essay from Miura and stomped off, grumbling about crazy fujoushi and ruined homework. Not that Kazuko was a hot-tempered, grudge-bearing girl in the first place.

Yukimura must have witnessed the whole scene, for his searching gaze told Miura that he wanted answers. Blushing, the olive-haired girl mumbled. "I kinda ruined her homework which I borrowed…"

"I see." Glancing at the clock in the classroom, the blue-haired bishonen said, "My goodness, I've got to find Renji now. Ja ne, Miura-chan."

"Ja, Yukimura-kun."

Miura watched his retreating back and released the breath she was unconsciously holding. Oh my god, she wanted to sink inside an Arctic hole and cover herself in snow right now! Why had she drawn on Kazuko's beautiful essay? Did she have some death wish imprinted on her face? If Kazuko received a big fat zero for her assignment, Miura would never forgive herself for tainting her friend's straight As record.

Groaning to herself, she sank into her chair and hit the desk with her head. It wasn't the first time she had caused trouble for her good friend of three years, the only friend who knew she was a hardcore fujoushi and secretly fantasized about the boys she met (in addition to all the manga she read and anime she watched).

Not the usual I'm-smitten-with-the-heart-throbs fantasy, but the yaoi pairings Miura could think of.

Yes, the thrill of forbidden love between two males, the drama involving secret confessions and heartbreaks, the unique characteristics of each male as they entranced and enthralled…A haven where no females intruded their lives.

"Be gone, girls and women, you have no right to disrupt the beautiful love between two boys at the springtime of youth!" Miura declared dramatically, fists clenched and all. Imaginary fanfare played in the background.

The silence of the classroom and the chirping of birds outside the window answered her.

* * *

Kazuko copied her essay furiously, her pen flying across the paper at lightning speed. If only she had thought of photocopying it before lending Miura. Alas, the damage was done.

The ink drawing of Yukimura and Sanada taunted her every time she turned her eyes to her essay. Much as Kazuko admitted that Miura was a good artist (after all the manga she had read), she wished Miura could restrict her vivid imagination to her anime. As far as Kazuko understood, the tennis buchou and fukubuchou were straight, although many would rather question Sanada's asexuality than imagine him with a girlfriend. (Or boyfriend, according to Miura) So were the other Regulars, from Rikkai, from Hyoutei, from Seigaku, from the other schools.

Not that Kazuko did not accept homosexuality. The world is full of individuals in different status quo. There are people who like straight couples, people who like BL, people who like yuri, people who like hentai. She could care less if Miura twittered about the many pairings from her favourite anime as long as she kept her toe in line. Except that Miura had overstepped her boundaries more than once during the course of their high school lives.

Sighing, Kazuko resumed her copying. No time to think about anything especially when her grades were in peril. Third year in high school was a perilous time, the last stage of their lives as students – she wanted to graduate with fond memories and no regrets of having enrolled into Rikkai Dai two years ago.

"…springtime of youth!"

That must belong to the crazy girl and her rally speech next door.

Shaking her head, Kazuko left the classroom to find the teacher. She had a council meeting to attend afterward.

* * *

fujoushi: an otaku who loves yaoi and BL

BL: otaku term for boy love

kaichou: student council president

fukukaichou: student council vice-president

Author's comments: My first fic. **Mousou Shoujo Otaku Kei** by Konjoh Natsumi is a recommend for both yaoi and non-yaoi fans out there, because it kinda delves into the mind of a fujoushi, and the humour gave me stitches. =) Unfortunately/fortunately, I'm no fujoushi myself, hence if there are any ideas for tenipuri yaoi pairs feel free to tell me. I'll let Miura-chan carry out her fantasies. XD


	2. A Fujoushi's School Life

Disclaimer: OCs and plot owned by me. Story inspired by Mousou Shoujo Otaku Kei.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Fujoushi's School Life

He slipped quietly among the throng of students queuing for food in the cafeteria, making his way towards a certain pair of girls seated at the benches near the tennis courts. Backs facing him. A sly smile spread across his lips. This was going to be fun.

He crept up behind them. "BOO!"

"AAAHHH!!!!!" The olive-haired girl shrieked and dropped her chopsticks. Turning around to swat at the culprit, Miura yelled.

"**Niou-kun! Just wait till I get my hands on you!"**

The dark-haired girl beside her calmly chewed her tomato sandwich. "Stop it, Miura."

Said girl pouted. "But, Kazuko_–_"

"No violence on school grounds unless you want detention," Kazuko said matter-of-factly, fixing her cool gaze on her friend.

That shut Miura up. She knew the fukukaichou could rival Sanada anytime when it came to discipline. No leeway even for friends, the two of them staunchly believed. It made her wonder if they were distant cousins or something – working together meant eternal hell for trouble-makers, though Niou getting away with most of his pranks was another matter.

"No fair, fukukaichou. No matter how I try to scare you, your lack of a proper reaction frustrates me so!" Niou sulked, planting himself beside said fukukaichou and helping himself to an apple from her lunch box.

"Well, it's your fault for stereotyping girls, Niou-kun. Kazuko-chan doesn't scare easily. Neither is she a typical girl." Yagyuu smartly rapped Niou's knuckles before he could steal from his bento, earning a satisfactory cry of pain from the silver-haired trickster. Marui snickered. Jackal shook his head.

"Damn, Yagyuu! That hurts!"

Miura observed the exchange with fascination. Was this how friendship blossomed into love? The stealing from bentos, maybe occasional scruffles between them, followed by quick kisses when no one was watching…how pure their love was! So romantic, so sweet, so…

"Hisagito-chan? Hisagito-chan? You're drooling, you know." Yagyuu's voice brought Miura back to earth instantly. Touching her lips, she found the corners wet and saliva was dripping onto the table like a leaking tap. Flushing beetroot, she took out a tissue and wiped her lips dry, using another to wipe the table.

Kazuko remained poker-faced, forcing back the urge to sigh. She knew, without doubt, what her friend was thinking about earlier. What else but her yaoi fantasies? Drooling was fine, drawing was tolerable (yet), but whenever it escalated to nosebleeds and fainting spells, only an understanding friend and maybe fellow otaku or fujoushi would know what smutty thoughts ran through Miura's mind before she lost control. She had seen her fair share of such incidents during the past two years in Rikkai, all nothing to do with the weather or her body.

"Kazu-chan, what's with that unsightly frown on your beautiful face? So not cute." Yukimura loomed suddenly behind the group, scaring the living daylights out of everyone except Kazuko herself.

**"Buchou/Yukimura!"**

"Yukimura, I'm not frowning, and I'm not beautiful. Anyway, what's your reason for finding me?"

Yukimura beamed. "Renji and Sanada have agreed to handle the festival so that we can go on a date!"

Kazuko stared. Miura dropped her chopsticks for the second time. Jackal blinked. Yagyuu froze. Niou and Marui gaped like fishes out of water.

"WHAT?!" All except Yagyuu and Kazuko yelled. Sanada and Yanagi agreeing to let Yukimura and Kazuko off council duties? The sun must have risen from the west today.

"This is blackmail, buchou."

"No way, fukukaichou, you agreed to a date with Yukimura-buchou?!"

"..." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses.

A scowl. "I did not know, nor agree to a date. He made that up."

"No, no, Kazu-chan, after school today is our date. I have plans." Yukimura clapped his hands together, his smile warning everyone not to question him OR ELSE.

Everyone except Kazuko and Yagyuu shrank back in fear. A scary Yukimura was not one to trifle with. He truly was a devil with an angel's face.

* * *

_Yukimura and Kazuko, a pair?_ Miura thought._ It's…unbelievable. Kazuko is a girl, even if she behaves more like a boy…_

_Behaving more like a boy._

She sneaked a glance at her friend. Kazuko, behaving more like a boy than a typical girl. Why hadn't she noticed it until now? If Kazuko IS a boy, then maybe…

_Kazuko, no, Kazuki, new student at Rikkai. All-rounded bishonen. Cool, calm and collected. Introverted, yet responsible and reliable. Takes pride in he–__his work. Self-disciplined, but a lone wolf. The target of the powerful ones –_

"Hisagito, let's go to class," Marui said once the bell rang, signalling the end of break.

"Ah, damn, World History, so boring…"

"Stop complaining, Niou. Would you rather Literature instead?"

"That's because you can't write a decent haiku, Marui." The Trickster retorted.

"If only we have Hisagito's brains. She gets decent grades even if she daydreams in class."

"I study at home, and I read. The true brainiacs are in 3A. I can't hold a torch to Kazuko's straight As. She studies very hard."

"Yeah, what can we say about a former Hyoutei student after all…"

"Fukukaichou is now a Rikkai student. Rikkai is better than Hyoutei, no questions asked. It doesn't matter where she came from."

* * *

Miura stared dreamily outside the window, admiring the blooming sakura trees and the dancing pink petals. She pictured two bishonen confessing their love inder the tree, a romantic scene comprising of passionate kisses and the waltz of sakura petals like pink snowflakes falling on a peaceful Christmas morning. The conversation might go like this_–_

_A: Gomen, I shouldn't have made you worry._

_B: Iie, don't fret. It's fine._

_A: B, I love you._

_They leaned in for a kiss..._

"Hisagito-san, can you recite the paragraph in the next line?" The World History teacher called. "Hisagito-san?"

Her neighbour nudged her, jolting the girl out of her reverie. With a startled gasp. Miura flipped the pages of her textbook, blushing under the stifled giggles of her classmates and the exasperated sigh of the teacher. It wasn't the first time Hisagito Miura had been caught daydreaming in class, yet despite her lack of focus, she managed to score relatively well during tests.

If only she could kick the habit. Third year in high school was the most important turning point of every student's life after all.

As Miura recited the paragraph, Niou smirked at Marui, who sat two seats on his left. "See, I told you," he mouthed.

"Niou-san, now that Hisagito-san has finished reading, you will answer the question I'm giving you."

Niou cursed silently. Nothing escaped the sharp gaze of their World History teacher.

* * *

Author's comments: Chapter two up! Yukimura and Kazuko's impromptu date? What will Miura and the Rikkai regulars do?


	3. A Fujoushi Stalking,Kazuko’s Date I

Disclaimer: same as the previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Fujoushi Stalking/Kazuko's Date Part I

"Are you sure this is the right thing, Niou-senpai? If buchou finds out, we'll be dead!" Kirihara whispered. He was tagging along with Niou, Marui, Jackal and Miura after school to spy on Yukimura and Kazuko's "date".

"I don't know if this is acceptable. I mean, spying on Kazuko-fukukaichou and Yukimura-buchou and being discovered guarantees more than just the devil's backgates…" Jackal sounded uncertain.

"We'll be fine. That's our beloved kaichou and fukukaichou dating! The biggest scoop in Rikkai!" Niou cackled gleefully. "Right, Hisagito-chan?"

"Ah…" Truthfully, Miura was interested in the details. Would a normal couple's date differ from a gay couple's date? She had been reading too much BL manga and forgotten about a normal shoujo manga story outline. They should be the same, right?

"But, we know how Yukimura-buchou enjoys playing with our minds. I don't believe fukukaichou would agree to a date, and she's one of the rare ones who can keep up with his games," Marui remarked, popping a bubblegum.

"Not surprising. If she could put up with Atobe's egoistic self, why couldn't she tackle Yukimura-buchou?" said Jackal. "By the way, where's Yagyuu?"

"Sanada and Yanagi are busy with the festival preparations. Yagyuu is helping them out," said Niou with a fake resigned sigh. "Without fukukaichou, the workload seems to increase drastically…"

"SHH! They're making a move!" Miura whispered, already tailing the pair. Everyone ducked out of sight when Kazuko turned her head, brows creased slightly as if she knew someone, or some people, were following them.

None of them noticed the smirk on Yukimura's face as he took Kazuko's hand and led her down the street.

* * *

"Yukimura?" Kazuko stared down at the warm and larger hand enveloping her smaller one, fingers interlocking.

"Come, let's have some fun. I'll treat you. Think of it as a reward for being such a reliable vice-president." The blue-haired bishonen tightened his grip and smiled.

"More like being a useful one you enjoy teasing, you mean."

"I never!" He eyed her in mock horror, his free hand striking a dramatic pose.

Kazuko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you didn't. Anyway, are you aware that some _very familiar_ people are spying on us?"

Yukimura's expression was all innocence and no hidden agenda. "Who?"

She punched his arm lightly. "I take it that you know who they are then." Surveying her surroundings, Kazuko closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Tell me your plans for today's 'date', Yukimura."

Yukimura's smile was so angelic, it stunned her momentarily. The number of times she had seen his genuine smiles could be counted using one hand. Kazuko felt her heart skip a beat, and wondered what it meant.

"Which flavour do you like? Chocolate? Strawberry? Vanilla?" he asked, stopping in front of an ice cream vendor.

"Chocolate chip mint."

* * *

"Ice cream? How romantic!" Niou found it so amusing, he nearly rolled out from the bushes he was hiding in.

"Shh! Keep your voices down!" Miura whispered, jabbing the silver-haired Trickster in the ribs.

"Hey, Hisagito, want to join them? I can be your date. It's a better way of spying." Niou offered, smirking in a way meant to make girls faint.

Jackal, Marui and Kirihara almost gave themselves away upon hearing Niou's words. Miura gaped at him. "Sorry, I cannot betray Yagyuu."

Confused stares answered her. Miura realised her mistake and hastily added, "Er...hey, they're moving off!"

That diverted attention away from the fujoushi, who sighed in close relief.

"Kuso, where are they heading towards?" Niou cursed.

"The bookstore?" said Kirihara, pointing in the direction where Yukimura and Kazuko had disappeared.

Everyone slinked out from their hiding places, scaring the hell out of unsuspecting passers-by. Bookstore, eh?

* * *

"Is this the reason why your English is so good?" Yukimura asked, peering over Kazuko's shoulders to read the title of the English novel she held in her hands.

"Hyoutei students tend to be fluent in several languages. Atobe, for instance, loves Greek. I prefer English as it is the lingua franca of the world. Besides, English novels are interesting to read." Was her reply.

"Atobe, huh? No qualms mentioning his name?" he probed gently.

Silence.

Undaunted, Yukimura placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Sapphire irises blazed with an inner fire, his serious gaze drilling into cold amber.

"Kazu-chan, I don't care what happened between you and Atobe Keigo in the past, but right now, you are a Rikkai student, a member of our family. He is in Hyoutei, miles away from Rikkai. There's no reason to continue hating him." His knuckles brushed her cheek, his voice a gentle caress that soothed her anger and calmed the raging fire. "Kazuko, he's no longer your kaichou."

"I'm fine, Yukimura," she whispered. Atobe, that egoistic, arrogant, over-confident –

"No you aren't." He insisted, drawing her into his arms.

She could never understand Yukimura. He was mischievous, his games occasionally going overboard. He was gentle and kind, a nature-lover who tended the school's garden in his free time. He was utterly beautiful, his actions, his tennis skills, most prominently his physical self. The revered Child of God, the playful kaichou, the strict and sometimes merciless buchou.

"Don't think about Atobe, Kazu-chan," he murmured against her ear. She stiffened at the close contact. "You belong to me now."

There was a crash near the manga section and a resounding "OW!!" as the fallen manga blanketed the person. Four familiar people ran forward to help the victim while the staff immediately pulled manga off him…or her.

"Oi, Hisagito, you alright?"

"Hai." Came a muffled squeak.

"Ooo…the latest issue of Jump has arrived!"

"Akaya, now isn't the time to ogle at magazines!"

"But it's where Naruto defeats Pain and Ichigo and Ulquiorra's battle reaches a conclusion!"

"You can buy it later, brat. Hisagito's buried under the pile. We got to help her before Yukimura-buchou and Kazuko-fukukaichou –"

"Before we what, Niou-kun?" The sickening sweet voice of a certain blue-haired bishonen reached their ears, his tone fringed with imminent danger.

"Is that Miura?" Kazuko asked, her icy tone lowering the surrounding temperatures. Without waiting for a reply, she scooped manga into her hands (07-Ghost, she noticed) and stacked them neatly on the shelves. Her friend surfaced, rubbing her head.

"Arigatou…Kazuko…" she said sheepishly, realising who her saviour was and immediately backing away with a mini squeak.

"May I ask what are you people doing here?" Yukimura queried, flashing a winning smile that spelt doom to all who knew him. And Kazuko, Ruler of the Arctic, had formed alliances with the Child of God to bestow punishment upon them. Severe punishment, judging from her cold, unyielding gaze.

"Hehe…erm…Hisagito wants to check out some manga, and Akaya wants the latest issue of Shounen Jump?" Jackal squeaked an answer, but cowered before his buchou's eerie smile together with Marui, Niou and Kirihara. Miura, on the otherhand, had sneaked off to pay for her manga, leaving the boys to face the music.

One word flashed through their minds: RUN!

* * *

Author's comments: 07-Ghost! One of my favourite manga! I just had to add it here simply because the manga is amazing. So is the anime. XD


	4. A Fujoushi's Decision,Kazuko's Date II

**I think some of us are wondering how Miura became buried under a pile of manga in the previous chapter.**

**The bookshelf didn't fall off, rather the books from the nearby display table did.**

**Miura was ecstatic seeing her beloved BL and shounen manga (they contribute to yaoi too). Then she saw Yukimura hugging Kazuko. That shocked her since she always imagined YukimuraXSanada. She bumped into someone, lost her balance, and fell. Somehow she managed to drag one pile of books down with her, knowing the many possibilities in anime. O.o**

**By the way, 07-Ghost isn't shounen-ai, but it certainly has a bishounen buffet. ^^**

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter Four: A Fujoushi's Decision/Kazuko's Date Part II

"There goes our fun."

Kazuko ignored Yukimura's pout. "Baka, you knew they were there in the first place, why complain? Besides, I'm sure you must have enjoyed yourself back then."

Yukimura's imposing aura had sent his team mates scampering off like frightened mice catching sight of the cat. Miura had vanished, thankfully unharmed. Nonetheless, Kazuko felt an eye twitching as she stared at the mess on the display table.

Of all places to spy from, Miura just had to choose one of the most prominent places in the bookstore. Then goodness-knew-what-happened and half the display table became bare.

The Rikkai fukukaichou shook her head, somewhat grateful for the distraction. Yukimura's earlier embrace had shocked her – she wasn't an affectionate person and rarely accepted close contact – yet his arms felt warm and comforting, assuring her that everything would be alright.

"Well, now that our little spies have run away –" Yukimura's smile stretched. Fingers clasped around her wrist, pulling her outside. "I believe we can continue our date in peace."

Kazuko eyed him warily. "And I was wondering what plans you had installed for them, knowing you and your devious mind."

His smile widened. "About that, we can discuss later. Marui's birthday is coming. I'm sure he won't mind a surprise."

She shrugged, not wanting to know what Yukimura had installed for the self-proclaimed tensai. "If you say so."

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Miura pressed her manga to herself, closing her eyes and calming her heart. Her mind was trying to process the exchange between Yukimura and Kazuko, especially the hug. Arms enfolding her, drawing her to his chest, just like a…a…

"GYA~!! Sanada's going to be so heartbroken! Kazuko stole Yukimura from him! This shouldn't be happening! No way on earth! Poor Sanada, Yukimura's two-timing him –"

"Hisagito, what are you rambling about?" Marui gasped for breath, looking as if he had just finished running fifty laps around the district. Niou, Jackal and Kirihara looked the same, each of them gulping life-saving oxygen into their lungs.

She shrieked and jumped a metre into the air. "Marui! Don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah, what's that about Sanada and Yukimura?" Niou echoed.

"I…um…was wondering…if Sanada likes Kazuko too…you know, since Yukimura seems to like her…I mean, that hug just now…" _What a lousy excuse_, she thought, sweating buckets.

Kirihara's eyes dilated. "Oh yeah, what was that about? Does it mean buchou and Kazu-senpai are a couple?"

Niou cackled. "Big news, I say, BIG news. Wait till I tell Yagyuu, and maybe Oshitari and Fuji. I wonder how Atobe would react…"

"Since when were you Fuji's friend?" Marui demanded.

"Since the Zenkoku Taikai three years ago."

Zenkoku Taikai…Yes, Miura saw it very clearly. Seigaku and Rikkai Dai, singles two. Fuji versus Niou. The thrill between two opponents facing each other on the battlefield, that sacred connection between them as they tried to outwit the other...

She mentally slapped herself. Niou was Yagyuu's, and Fuji…she wasn't a Seigaku student, how would she know? Though she thought he seemed rather close to that stoic, handsome buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu, who reminded her forcefully of Sanada.

Fuji and Tezuka

Sanada and Tezuka

Sanada and Yukimura

Yukimura and Seigaku's super rookie…what was his name? Echizen Ryoma

Niou and Yagyuu

Niou and Fuji

_Decisions, decisions…_

"Hisagito-senpai? Are you spacing out?" Kirihara waved a hand in front of the girl.

She started. "Huh? I was…um…thinking about the relationship between Kazuko and Atobe in the past. She spent her middle school days in Hyoutei before coming to Rikkai for high school. The only reason I know about her dislike for Atobe is that he insulted her."

"So vague?" Kirihara asked. "When? Why?"

Jackal pondered. "I agree with Akaya. Kazuko-fukukaichou takes insults like the passing breeze, and so far, she's like a female Tezuka. Atobe must have done something which pissed her so much she refuses to acknowledge him whenever he's around."

"Female Tezuka? Why him? Why not Sanada?"

"Sanada's violent and angers easily," Niou drawled.

_That's because Sanada is tsundere over Yukimura_, Miura thought.

Somewhere in Rikkai's Council room, a certain tennis fukubuchou sneezed.

"Anyway, we need to find out why Kazuko hates Atobe. Anyone wants to ask Kazuko-fukukaichou herself?" Marui looked around.

No one volunteered, not unless they wished to write their death wishes on paper this early.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuko and Yukimura were sitting in a café, quenching their thirst with iced drinks.

"Kazu-chan, are you interested in cosplaying for the festival?" he said out of the blue.

Kazuko almost spat out her drink. Glaring at an amused Yukimura, she asked, "Who came up with the idea?"

"Renji. It'll be interesting. We could have a competition – nominations for their favourite councillor to spice up the events. Aren't you looking forward to seeing some of us dress up as fictional characters?"

A sudden image of Sanada as Yamamoto Shigekuni from Bleach popped up in Kazuko's mind. Trying to keep her face straight, she sipped her drink.

"I wonder if I could make Sanada wear animal ears, maybe a rabbit's ears…" Yukimura mused aloud, observing his companion through the corners of his eyes.

That did it. Kazuko spat out the contents in her mouth, breaking out into peals of laughter that belied her usual calm demeanour. It sounded more like a hacking cough because she swallowed some of her drink, yet the blue-haired bishounen was glad that he had helped conjured such a ridiculous image of his fukubuchou. Kazuko rarely smiled, let alone laughed, hence it was most rewarding to see her loosen up.

Attempting, and failing to compose herself, the dark-haired girl looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Yukimura."

"Anything to help you relax, Kazu-chan." Was his simple reply. Then he added, "Should we buy everyone animal ears then?"

"I'm not wearing one."

"On Marui's birthday?"

"…no."

* * *

Tsundere: being on the surface cold, sharp and sarcastic (tsuntsun) but underneath lovestruck and fawning (deredere). Also describe a personality that is good-willed, but its attitude and actions often contradict its nature.

Author's comments:

1) Yep, it's not really a date, just an outing to help Kazuko relax once in a while. =D

2) Kazuko watches anime, reads manga and has some favourite characters, but she isn't an otaku.

3) I didn't use 'X' in describing the pairings Miura was thinking of because

eg. YukimuraXSanada: Yukimura = on top, Sanada = bottom

In otaku terms, it's something like the semeXuke thing. But apparently the usage is ambiguous. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	5. A Fujoushi Friend in Need

**It won't be a yaoi fic despite all the hints in the story (but they're all imagination due to a character). I'm not a yaoi fan, and I don't read BL manga. But it doesn't mean I don't accept BL.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: A Fujoushi Friend in Need

"Kazuko, Marui's birthday is coming. I don't know what to give him!" Miura wailed, tugging her friend's sleeve like a spoiled child demanding candy. The girls were outside school grounds to buy the self-proclaimed tensai a birthday gift. Very patiently (eye twitching too), Kazuko waited for the "tantrum" to subside before speaking.

"He likes sweet things, manga, Orange Range, bowling…"

Miura gawked at Kazuko, unconsciously releasing her sleeve. "How the heck do you know his preferences? Did you stalk him? Are you part of his fanclub? Maybe even the president –"

"Yanagi told me." Kazuko interrupted before things got out of hand. Miura's imagination tended to go overboard even if it wasn't BL related.

The olive-haired girl deflated. "Of course. Yanagi is the Data Master." Jade eyes blinking, she grasped the fukukaichou's hands, mentally noting how cold they felt.

"Ne, Kazuko."

"Hmm?"

"I never asked, but why do you dislike Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo?"

Those cold hands stiffened. Miura braced herself for a whiplash, but Kazuko merely sighed.

"He's a self-absorbed prick who lashed out on me the day he lost to Seigaku three years ago."

"Zenkoku Taikai?"

A bitter chuckle. "What else? If I hadn't known the cause of his anger, I would probably have thrown him across the room."

Miura's jaw dropped. "Who are you, and what have you done to Kazuko?" Words failed to describe her shock at her friend's words.

"Relax, Miura. I'm still me." Kazuko released a breath. "I don't dislike Atobe, neither can I say I like him. The feeling's mutual."

"But what is it that makes you unable to forgive him even after three years?" Everyone who knew the girl understood her attitude – they had never seen her hold grudges nor take insults to heart. Miura would compare her to a female Kuchiki Byakuya from Bleach, character-wise.

If possible, Kazuko's hands felt colder. "He ripped the council documents to infinite pieces. The work I lost blood and sweat to get it properly done when he was busy with tennis."

Silence ensued as Miura contemplated Kazuko's bitter words. After a moment, she squeezed her friend's hands.

"Maa, it's all in the past now. The Atobe I see during tennis matches isn't a bad person really, and you're supposed to know him better than me, you being an ex-Hyoutei and all. I'm sure he regrets it." She patted Kazuko's head. "Let's go to the bookstore, shall we? I did promise Marui his birthday present, and I think cookbooks might appeal to him."

They headed to their destination, negative emotions dissipating with each step.

"You know, Miura, if you weren't such a fujoushi with a vivid imagination, your sensible side might show."

"I may love and dream of yaoi, but I know my limits when it comes to a friend who needs someone to be there for her. I'm not that self-absorbed in my fantasies."

"Actually, I think you are more often than not. Our regulars are straight."

"No way." Miura rebuked. "Yukimura and Sanada are too close to be mere friends. Niou and Yagyuu also look good together. The way they impersonate each other during doubles matches, it shows how well they know each other..."

_Too close to be mere friends?_ Kazuko rolled her eyes inwardly. _So, does my close relationship with my brothers count as incest?_ After all, Keita, Rei and Isamu, all in university, still enjoyed teasing their "baby sister".

* * *

**_Marui's birthday..._**

"Miura-chan, Kazu-chan, we'll be celebrating Marui's birthday today in the clubroom. If anyone wants to find us, tell them we'll be there." Yukimura smiled, holding a box containing Marui's birthday cake. He wore fox ears. "Of course, you're welcome to join us."

Miura's eyes gleamed. "Of course!"

Kazuko eyed him suspiciously. "None of _that_ for me, I hope?"

A Cheshire smile. "Nope."

She didn't believe him at all. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh no, I believe you're coming with me." Miura hooked an arm around her friend and dragged her, protesting and all, in the direction of the tennis clubroom. None of the black belts in the world (Kazuko has a judo black belt, courtesy of her parents) would work against a determined Hisagito Miura.

* * *

"Damn, Marui, why do I have to help you sort your presents?" Niou grumbled, sifting through the mountain of birthday gifts from Marui's fanclub. "And why do WE have to wear these animal ears?" He touched his wolf ears, scowling at his buchou's locker, imagining himself stabbing Yukimura's voodoo doll and sticking it on the locker door.

"Punishment for ruining his private moment with Kazuko," Yanagi reasoned. He wore a set of ferret ears and was mentally noting the type of animal ears the regulars wore.

Jackal - bear

Akaya - mouse

Niou - wolf

Yagyuu - cat

Marui - dog

Yanagi - ferret

Sanada - rabbit

Yukimura - fox

"Meow." Yagyuu picked up a calico kitten which was clawing at his pants. Yukimura had come up with this strange idea of celebrating the redhead's eighteenth birthday with cats occupying the clubroom and singing his birthday song in their language. Streamers and balloons decorated the room, a colourful banner reading "Happy Birthday!" hanging from the ceiling.

"Minna." Came Yukimura's cheery voice from the entrance. "The cake is here...oops." He sidestepped a pair of cats rolling and swiping at each other. "Careful."

"KYA~!!" Miura squealed, seeing the regulars wearing animal ears. "Yukimura, can I have one of these ears? Please?"

"Here." Niou fixed a tiger-ear headband on her head. Turning to Kazuko, he asked, "Do you want one too, fukukai–" He stopped mid-word.

"Niou?" Miura followed his gaze. Her eyes dilated, then she smiled.

Silhouetted at the entrance, Kazuko's gaze was focused on a small Maine Coon kitten playing with her shoelaces. Its mouth bit on the shoelace and tugged, making soft mewling sounds and batting at her sneakers. She squatted, gently untangled the shoelace, and lifted the kitten to eye level. It locked gazes with her and batted at her, claws sheathed and mewing.

She was oblivious to the attention. All she saw was the Maine Coon. She didn't even notice Yukimura sidling behind her until his gentle, effeminate voice reached her ears.

"Kazu-chan?" Something descended on her head. Eyes widening, Kazuko reached up...to find that that blue-haired devil-in-disguise had fixed cat ears on her.

_"Yuki–"_

"See how cute this Maine Coon is?" Yukimura stroked the kitten's soft fur. It purred in Kazuko's arms, seeking attention from both humans.

"Woo~ is that chemistry?" Marui and Niou snickered. Miura blinked. Yukimura was known to be really good with nature – he understood animals and plants very well – but seeing Kazuko's face soften with a kitten in her arms brought out the gentle side to the serious fukukaichou who rarely relaxed. Or was it the blue-haired bishonen and his behind-the-scene plans?

Either that, or she didn't know Kazuko as well as she thought. Also, her fujoushi mind was in turmoil.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STAR–" Jackal yelled, until a large ginger tom launched at his face and clung to his bald head, cuting him mid-sentence. Yelping, he fell backwards, crashing into an irate Sanada who roared and tore the place down. Then Yukimura calmed the raging beast and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Stop. Rewind. THAT was Hisagito Miura's fantasy. The tom DID cling to Jackal. Jackal DID fall...onto the ground with the cat still attached to his head. Sanada was humouring a fiesty American Ringtail with his hat. And we all knew where Yukimura was. But chaos DID occur...if you count the guys and the cats tearing the place down after a certain seaweed head accidentally stepped on a cat's tail...

Plus a pissed fukukaichou slapping detention on every single person in the tennis clubroom, not sparing her friend nor her president.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess and finishing the birthday cake, which managed to remain untouched somehow.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it up to you to imagine how Yukimura got his pretty little felines.**


	6. A Fujoushi's Reaction

Chapter Six: A Fujoushi's Reaction

_"This year, the Kantou inter-highschool seminar will be organised by Hyoutei Gakuen and held in its school grounds. All councillors from participating schools will be the ushers, the main committee comprising of the president and vice-president from each school. Thank you, and may we have a more exciting seminar than the previous years."_

_Yukimura and Kazuko got up with the rest of the people, making their way to the exit. They were halfway up the stairs when a familiar voice, beholding utmost confidence and power, called her name._

_"Kazuko."_

_She froze. Turned around._

_Steel blue met amber. He stood there, handsome and dangerously alluring, a regal presence among the wave of councillors making their way out the lecture hall (save for a certain Seigaku Council President). A pretty brunette, slightly shorter than Kazuko, with doe eyes and Barbie doll features smiled at them, clinging on to his left arm as if she were his girlfriend._

_A smile that failed to reach her green eyes. Senyoru Yasumi, former secretary in middle school, current Hyoutei council vice-president. Her one-sided hatred of the former Hyoutei fukukaichou ran deep._

_Yukimura clasped his hand over Kazuko's and squeezed reassuringly, making sure the gesture was noticed by the pair._

_"Konnichiwa, Atobe." His smile resembled a lethal predator. "We look forward to working with you. Let's make this seminar a success, shall we?"_

* * *

Miura felt lonely without Kazuko.

The fukukaichou was busy, and I mean REALLY BUSY, with the preparations for the interschool seminar. Curses to whoever came up with the rule that all councillors from participating schools had to be involved in this seminar. Prick a hundred voodoo dolls of whoever made it such that the Kantou Taikai for tennis had to CLASH with the seminar preparations this year.

Half the regulars were part of Rikkai's Student Council.

Miura was only a member of the library committee. She couldn't participate even if she wanted to.

Hence, seminar + Kantou Taikai = Yoshikuni Kazuko needs a break

Wished she had joined council in the first year…

"Yoshikuni Kazuko, by the time this is over, YOU are going with me on a LONG weekend shopping trip," she threatened, occupying the vacant seat in front of said girl. "No buts. Final year or not, at this rate you'll die before mid-year exams. If I have to force you to stop I– ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Kazuko yawned. Raising her head, she blinked, adjusting to the sudden glare of the light. Her short hair was tousled.

"I can manage–"

"You can't even keep your eyes open!" Miura declared. "No worries, I have just the remedy for you." She whipped out two DVD sets. "Tada! Junjou Romantica season one and two! Hot guys making out to steam your ears and bleed your nose!"

The fukukaichou's head thunked against the table in reply.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DVDS?!"

* * *

"Game set, won by Sanada! Six games to one!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Sanada's win against some Tatsunori Sousuke from Itoguruma Gakuen brought Rikkai Dai to the semifinals, where they would face Hyoutei. Rikkai was the champion, it always had been without denial.

"Miura-chan, is Kazu-chan faring well?" Yukimura asked. The fujoushi was sitting directly behind the regulars – never had she once missed a tennis tournament, not with this sumptuous buffet of ikemen and bishounen from the participating schools teasing her fujoushi senses.

She could always ogle at them the normal way, but the fujoushi way excited her more. Hot, sexy and sweaty male bodies after a good game reminded her of her BL manga with mature themes. Whether they went slow or fast, the different positions and roles they played, the soft moans and cries of pain-induced pleasure –

"Miura-chan? Are you there, Miura-chan?"

She snapped back to reality, looking up with a start. A piece of tissue dangled in front of her.

"Your nose is bleeding." Was the blue-haired buchou's explanation. "Are you alright?"

Miura flushed, accepting the tissue with a small mutter of thanks. She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason, unless he already knew.

_Unless he already knew..._

Jade eyes dilated. Yukimura was one of those crazy people with a wide information network and knew almost everything. (Maybe because of Yanagi?) He might know about her fetish.

_Holy sh–_

"Hisagito!"

"Miura!"

"Someone bring her some water!"

"A towel please!"

Let's just say, Yukimura never found out if his fukukaichou was coping nicely or not.

* * *

"I am immensely proud to say that our tennis club has breezed through the tournament, making it to the semi-finals where we will face Hyoutei Gakuen. As expected of Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun. Please continue the hard work..."

Kazuko swayed on her feet, trying not to fall asleep standing up. Fatigue had occupied half her body. Already her eyes were closing. She couldn't wait for the assembly to be over – her desk was beginning to look tempting, very tempting.

"Kazuko-chan, are you alright?" Yagyuu whispered. He grabbed her shoulders before she lost her balance.

"...sleepy..." she mumbled, grateful for the support. A small yawn escaped her, unheard by anyone within the vicinity except Yagyuu. Thank goodness she was patrolling the back of the hall with him today.

"You push yourself too hard, Kazuko-chan," the Rikkai Gentleman admonished lightly. "How can we concentrate on winning the Kantou Taikai if you make us worry like that?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, but you should focus on your tournament. If you win Hyoutei, you'll face Seigaku in the finals."

"Oh? You're so certain Seigaku will win?"

"Hey, everyone's back you know, better and stronger than before." She smiled. "Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Inui, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Echizen. You aren't the only ones improving."

"Hmm?" Yagyuu raised an eyebrow. "Do you know anyone from Seigaku?"

"Kikumaru Eiji. He was my neighbour when I lived in Tokyo. We still keep in contact." More like spamming her inbox with mail, she thought, smiling secretly.

"Ii data." Yanagi loomed behind them, scaring the Gentleman. Kazuko fought to maintain a straight face at Yagyuu's flustered look, her fatigue ebbing away as minutes ticked by.

"Yanagi-kun, you shouldn't scare people like that!" Yagyuu removed his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth.

"Do I?" Students had began moving to their first lessons of the day. Yanagi scanned the crowd for any troublemakers – Sanada was doing a good job frightening people into place, no worries there. "Anyway, Kazuko, Seiichi wants you to take Miura along when you visit Hyoutei later. And frankly speaking, so do Genichirou, Hiroshi and I, even though Miura isn't a councillor..."

"Because she's my close friend, and you worry about my state of health." Kazuko finished Yanagi's trail off. "I appreciate the concern, but it really is unnecessary."

"Now, look here, Kazuko –" Said fujoushi popped out behind them all of the sudden. "Gomen, Yagyuu-kun! Did I scare you?"

"N-no..." The poor Gentleman had to grip the nearest support, in this case Kazuko's arm, to calm his palpitating heart. He had had enough scares for today, thank you very much.

After apologising to him, Miura continued. "Now, where was I? Yes, Kazuko! Even if Hyoutei's boys are scrumptious and the girls hot enough to grace the covers of Playboy magazines, I won't let them bully you!"

"The probability of them bullying Kazuko is eighty-nine percent." Yanagi calculated.

"Anou, Yanagi-kun, eleven percent is a _huge_ gap from a hundred percent..."

"That's not very reassuring, Yanagi-kun. All the more I should accompany Kazuko–"

"Everyone, please go back to your classes. We're the only ones left," drawled Kazuko in a bored tone. She yawned, not bothering to mask it. "We can discuss my fate later."

* * *

_**At Hyoutei**_

She clenched her fists, manicured nails digging crescents into her palms. Emerald eyes flickered towards the direction of the tennis courts, flashing with anger.

"_Yoshikuni Kazuko_..." she growled. "_I'll make you regret coming back to Hyoutei! Atobe-sama belongs to **ME**!!!_"


	7. A Fujoushi Stunned

Chapter Seven: A Fujoushi Stunned

"Hyoutei has a population of 1652 students, with 1021 boys and 631 girls. _Hmm_..."

"Miura, I know that glint. Please refrain from letting your imagination run wild when we reach the school." Kazuko reminded. Miura had insisted on tagging along in the end, and nothing would change her mind.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu!" Miura waved it off, taking care not to smack her hand into anyone's face. "It's not as if I think about real-life BL all the time!"

The Rikkai fukukaichou raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, Miura." Oh, she clearly remembered her notes Miura used to borrow...and return with manga-esque sketches of her male friends engaged in some steamy activity involving partially covered skin, exploring hands and lip-locking. They made her shudder involuntarily.

The fujoushi grinned sheepishly, understanding Kazuko's implications. "Ah, yes..._that_..."

They were on their way to Hyoutei Gakuen for the seminar preparations. The bus was jam-packed with chattering students in different school uniforms. They were the only Rikkai students heading towards Tokyo, the councillors themselves busy with other forms of preparation. Earlier, Kazuko had turned down a Hyoutei escort (in the form of a helicopter, mind you!) so that Miura could "people-watch", as she coined the term for observing, well, people.

Hisagito Miura was a good judge of character, even if her fantasies deluded her sometimes. She based it on keen observation – Kazuko based hers on instinct. The roles should have been reversed, yet it didn't. How ironic.

Students alighted the bus, and more boarded it. Both girls felt as if they were being squashed, Miura more so than Kazuko since the Rikkai fukukaichou was thin and almost flat-chested. _Kudos to high metabolic rates huh,_ Miura thought somewhat enviously, trying to clear space for easier breathing. The pole in front dug into her stomach, making her wince.

"Kazuko?" She stole a glance at her friend beside her.

What she saw made her smile.

Kazuko had fallen asleep standing up. Eyes closed, Kazuko's head tilted forward. Her hand clutched the handrail tightly. Probably trying not to lose her balance.

Not that she could, with so many students filling the available gaps. Movement was much restricted. Miura doubted they could even get off the bus.

_Speaking of which..._

"Kazuko? Which stop do we alight? Hello? Kazuko? Damn it, I can't see through this mass of hair..."

* * *

Miura gawked at the sight before her. Stars and stripes, this Ouran High School lookalike was Hyoutei Gakuen?!

Aye, rich kids born with silver spoons in their mouths...

"Miura, let's go." Kazuko crossed the threshold, nodding at several Hyoutei students who clearly recognised her from middle school and did not hesitate to announce her name to the world.

"KAZUKO-FUKUKAICHOU!!!!"

"Hisashiburi, Yoshikuni-fukukaichou!"

Miura stole a sideways glance at Kazuko. Yes, the Rikkai fukukaichou was most certainly bewildered. She hadn't expected it, not at all. But before Miura whipped out her cellphone...

"ATOBE-SAMA!!!!!!"

Both girls winced at the sudden shrill screams erupting around them. Miura stuffed her ears with her fingers. Kazuko covered her ears, trying to find a path through this growing crowd of screaming banshees...I mean, fangirls.

"He never changes, that guy..."

"Kazuko!" Miura yelled above the din. "Which way to the conference room?"

The Rikkai fukukaichou seized her wrist and pulled her against the student current with the strength only a desperate person could possess. Not the my-life-is-in-danger desperate, but the I-want-to-get-away-from-here-ASAP desperate.

* * *

"Keh, is that how girls behave whenever Atobe Keigo appears?" Miura panted heavily on all fours. She didn't care if others could see her thighs

"Emerging from a limousine and wearing a royal purple cloak," Kazuko confirmed, leaning against the wall for support. "Not very much different from our Regulars, except the flamboyance he exhibits."

"You forgot the tiara, the bouquet and a beauty wave." A feminine voice said from behind.

A boy in Seigaku PE attire smiled warmly at them, duffel bag casually slung over a shoulder. Miura's bishounen gears went into overdrive. Kami-sama, he was beautiful! Comparable with Yukimura Seiichi even! A mixed blood, possibly European and Japanese. His eyes were blue with flecks of grey at the centers. Azure hair framed his graceful features, barely brushing his shoulders. He was too slender for her taste, too much like a girl, but this made him the perfect uke.

_The Seigaku uke._

_(And Yukimura's distant cousin?)_

"Kairyu! Hisashiburi!" Kazuko returned his smile. "Was your last lesson PE?"

"Hisashiburi, Kazuko. Yes, we were running. Seiichi must be busy if you're here. All the more to annoy _her_." Kairyu laughed pleasantly. "Who's your friend?"

"Hisagito Miura. She's here on Yukimura's orders to keep me company."

Miura elbowed her friend in mock annoyance. "You don't have to sound so unhappy! I'm here to save your life!" She smiled at Kairu. "Hajimemashite, Hisagito Miura desu. Yoroshiku!"

"Kiseki Kairyu, Seishun Gakuen fukukaichou. Yoroshiku." He bowed politely.

_Pretty looks, check. Gentleman, check. Uke material, check check CHECK!!!_

Glancing at a lost-in-her-own-world Miura, Kazuko sighed. _There she goes again._ Shooting Kairyu an exasperated look, she whispered, "A fujoushi."

"Oh." He chuckled, scratching his head absently. Something flickered across his eyes. "I better change before Yasumi goes ballistic. See you later at the meeting."

"Mata ne."

* * *

"Kairyu-kun is so beautiful..."

"Anou, Miura..." Kazuko began. However, the olive-haired girl appeared not to hear her, and continued her dreamy sighs.

"The ultimate uke. Definitely the sort both guys and girls would glomp!"

"Miura–" _Read: futile attempt_

"Yoshikuni-fukukaichou." A sickly sweet voice wormed its way into their ears, full of arrogance and contempt. As if the speaker were conversing with vermin unworthy of her attention.

Kazuko knew that voice.

"Senyoru-fukukaichou." She returned the greeting, keeping her voice level. The Hyoutei fukukaichou gave her a casual once-over. A sneer played on her full lips.

"I see you haven't changed much. Still so skinny and frail. Have your parents been starving you?"

"I can assure you that I have my three meals per day, thank you for your concern." Kazuko felt Miura bristling beside her, and shot her a warning look.

Yasumi narrowed her eyes. "Drop the false pretence, fukukaichou," she hissed vehemently, reminding Miura of a rattlesnake's tail. _Was she Medusa in disguise? I don't see the snake hair though. _"You were never my opponent. I could easily crush you–"

"Is there anything wrong? The conference is about to begin in five minutes. Ah, konnichiwa, Yasumi. Your councillors are waiting for you inside."

"You!" Yasumi whirled around with a shriek, index finger pointed at Kiseki Kairyu standing at the conference room's door. Throwing a venomous glare at both Kairyu and Kazuko (whoa, Medusa's reincarnate!), she stalked off without another word, much to the Seigaku fukukaichou's bemusement.

Miura's heart leapt at the familiar voice. But when she laid her eyes on Kairyu, her jaw dropped.

Kairyu was wearing the Seigaku _girl's_ uniform.

* * *

**_After the meeting_**

Miura pounced on Kazuko after the councillors streamed out from the conference room. Her cheeks flamed.

"KAZUKO! Why didn't you tell me _Kairyu-kun is a GIRL?!?!_ I couldn't finish my manga because my thoughts were occupied! Oh the embarrassment!"

Kazuko shrugged. "I tried. Need I explain how caught up you were in your own fantasy that Kairyu makes the perfect uke with _his_ pretty looks and pleasant demeanour?" She released a breath and raked her fingers through her mussed hair. "If I told you Kairyu has a brother, I wouldn't be surprised if you start nosebleeding."

The fujoushi turned purple. "I swear to Kami-sama, I won't think of incest–"

"There. You just said it." Amber eyes twinkled in amusement as the Rikkai fukukaichou watched Miura gape like a fish out of water.

"O-O-O-OI!! You're teasing me, aren't you?" She glowered, pointing a finger at Kazuko.

"You're too predictable. Unless you tell me you'll support boy-girl pairings or threesomes or whatever kind of relationships are out there one day, which seems very unlikely at this moment, I'll assume that BL is your one and only love."

"Threesomes?" Miura's ears perked. "I do support that, though it's relatively unknown. Why should boys be restricted to one par–"

"Too much information." Kazuko covered her ears with a groan.

Miura huffed. "Fine. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you – why does Senyoru Yasumi hate Kairyu-kun? If you're talking about appearances, she's more attractive. I mean, look at Senyoru's curves, those melons! Kairyu's chest is practically an airplane's landing ground."

"Kairyu spent her elementary school life in England. Her father was Japanese, her mother half-Chinese, half-British. She lived in the same district as Atobe's primary school, though she went to a different school. In a way, she knew him and Kabaji by reputation." Kazuko rubbed her cold hands together. "Naturally, Atobe would remember someone with Kairu's androgynous features if he sees the same person almost everyday."

"She must be some all-rounder then. Looks, skills, brains..."

"Not really. If you're refering to quick-witted, that's Kiseki Kairyu for you. Otherwise she's a magnet for trouble."

Miura was befuddled. "What?"

"She is always mistaken for a boy or crossdresser."

The fujoushi blushed. "Hn. You haven't explained why Senyoru hates Kairyu-kun's guts."

"I don't know the details myself, perhaps one of the reasons is that Kairyu knew Atobe for a longer period of time? You have to ask Yasumi herself, if you can."

"Now that's bloody hell nonsense! What kind of reason is that?!?! It's illogical, pardon Yanagi-kun. I don't get why she seems to hate her more than you!"

"Neither do I, Miura."

Girls are just too unpredictable.

* * *

**Naruto reference. Miura is an otaku anyway. Hopefully I can bring more into the story, provided my brain juices haven't dried up ****yet.**** Well, the heat certainly is speeding up the drying process…**


	8. A Fujoushi's Secret

Chapter Eight: A Fujoushi's Secret

Days passed after the meeting on Hyoutei grounds. As expected, the merciless Rikkai team thrashed their opponents on the tennis courts, triumpantly emerging champion in the Kantou Regionals. Somehow, Tezuka fell ill and did not turn up for the finals, resulting in Seigaku's loss against their Kanagawa rivals.

Kairyu explained to Kazuko that he was running a high fever and could barely speak, let alone step out of the house. "Even robots need maintenance," she said over the phone. "Kazuko, you should take care of your health too. Your voice sounds hoarse."

"I'm fine, doctor, don't worry."

The Seigaku fukukaichou laughed throatily. "Doctor, huh? I'll prefer being an animal doctor, not a human doctor."

"Well, humans are animals, albeit an advanced form."

"Yes, of course. Too bad many of us forget this simple fact."

They shared a laugh, then lapsed into silence.

"I'm sorry for Seigaku's loss," said Kazuko at last.

"It's only a tennis tournament," Kairyu remarked nonchalantly. "We have the Zenkoku Taikai to catch up on. Right now, the primary focus is the Kantou Regional Inter-highschool Seminar. We want things to go as smoothly as possible, otherwise we'll make sure Keigo's head be cooked on a platter and displayed in public."

"You read too many horror novels, Kairyu, though it's an entertaining thought."

"Not really. I prefer contemporary fantasy and thrillers. But I believe reading horror has a greater effect than watching them on film – they tend to be very vivid. Not that I get nightmares at all."

"...Kairyu, you are the origin of nightmares..."

"Heh? Not Seiichi, or Syusuke?"

"I've seen you when you conduct the band, Kairyu. You're scarier than Yukimura on the courts."

* * *

"Miura, you look happy." Kazuko tilted her head at her friend.

"Of course! I just bought new manga from one of my favourite mangaka!" Miura's cheeks flushed prettily, as if she had been confessed to by her (non-existent) crush. "Her artwork is very pretty, and I fell in love with the megane ikemen. They make awesome lovers, I'ld say! I'll show you later!"

Kazuko coughed. Her cheeks pinked when she saw Yagyuu and Sanada just stepping out from the classroom, looking for her. _Megane ikemen, oh no..._

"There you are, Kazuko-chan," Yagyuu smiled, not noticing a dreamy Miura hovering beside Kazuko. "Yoshiya-sensei wants you to see him after school today."

"A-ah." She muttered a quick reply, fighting down a blush. Her muscles had gone rigid. Yukimura's untimely arrival only seemed to worsen the situation especially when he noticed her red face. He grinned.

"Kazu-chan, are you embarrassed? Don't tell me–" His lips brushed her ear teasingly. "–you have a crush on either Yagyuu or Sanada?"

"WHAT?!" Kazuko hollered, making everyone except Yukimura jump. Even Miura snapped back to reality with a thud. "Yukimura, that's pure nonsense! I do NOT have any crush on your Regulars!"

She realised her mistake when all eyes fell on her. Some nodded knowingly. Of course, she was a girl after all, and the Rikkai Regulars were all very good-looking, if not attractive, sexy and skilled on the tennis court. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kazuko counted to ten, taking deep breaths at each count. _Must not kill him, must not kill him..._

"Of course not, Kazu-chan loves me," Yukimura said airily, oblivious to Sanada's weird stare. Yagyuu pushed his glasses with his middle finger, his face impassive.

However, a horrified Miura dropped her manga and grabbed Kazuko's shoulders, shaking her like a doll. If Kazuko were made of porcelain, she might have shattered. "NONONONONO!!!!! Kazuko, Sanada-kun belongs to Yukimura-kun! I will not allow you to be the third party to their relationship!"

The silence was deafening this time. Suddenly realising her outburst, Miura 'eep'ed and released her badly shaken friend, no pun intended. Her hand flew to her mouth, her cheeks reddening as seconds ticked by.

"Uh-oh."

Yukimura looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Miura, do you, by chance, happen to mistake my relationship with Sanada?"

"I...um..."

Eyes still swirling, Kazuko's head hit the nearby wall with a cracking sound. It temporarily diverted everyone's attention on Miura as the dazed fukukaichou slumped to the ground.

"Kazu-chan!"

"There's a crack in the wall!"

"THERE'S A CRACK IN HER HEAD!!!"

"She's bleeding. Get her to the infirmary now."

"Has Kazuko been losing weight? She's light."

"Nah, she has always been this skinny."

* * *

Hovering outside the infirmary, Miura bit her lip. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply.

"KAZUKO!!! HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!" (I'm really sorry!)

She ran off, leaving behind a smoke trail of dust particles and coughing students in her wake.

* * *

Kazuko had not suffered serious repercussions after her head bled along the corridor. Sitting up in one of the infirmary beds, she touched her bandaged forehead grimly. Miura's strength was very unpredictable. In her crazed mode, fangirl or otherwise, she lashed out hard. One of the results would be similar to Kazuko's current predicament.

A knock on the door made her look up. A tall, brown-haired middle-aged man in a pinstriped suit strode in, gave the nurse a dismissive glance, and planted himself on the chair beside Kazuko's bed. Eyes the colour of coal narrowed as they assessed the state of the girl.

Kazuko straightened her back immediately.

"Yoshiya-sensei. Why did you–"

"Yagyuu-kun told me." He shook his head. "Yoshikuni-chan, I'll cut to the chase. Your grades have been slipping ever since the preparations for the inter-highschool seminar began weeks ago. The borderline 'A's will do you no good if you want to maintain your excellent results. I know you are the fukukaichou, and that you're in charge when Yukimura-kun is busy with the tennis tournaments, but don't you find that you're pushing yourself too hard? I've noticed that you've started sleeping in class, and that you look tired.

"I've requested a three-week break off council duties for you to recuperate. Let the second-years and first-years do more work. You need the rest, Yoshikuni-chan. We can't afford to lose one of our most promising leaders."

"...I understand, Yoshiya-sensei."

He sighed and stood up. "Take care, Yoshikuni-chan."

Later, Yukimura found a disgruntled Kazuko staring blankly at the austere white ceiling, a hand resting on her forehead. There was an indentation on the wall beside the bed. Concrete flaked off and gathered in a pile of white dust.

"Kazu-chan?" He approached her slowly, his voice soothing as always. "Are you feeling any better?"

Silence. Kazuko closed her eyes and shifted, refusing to meet his questioning gaze. She couldn't face him and call herself student council vice-president when a teacher laid her off for being too stressed out. Yukimura was always busy with tennis; she with the second highest position in council should be able to support him and oversee the smooth running of things whenever he wasn't around (to "terrorize" the poor councillors, she might add). Instead, here she was, her head cracked open, her body suffering from fatigue, her mind too addled to think clearly without complaining of a migraine...

What a joke.

"Kazu-chan?" Yukimura spoke again. "Your skirt's riding up."

A hand reached down immediately to smooth the material as the owner turned, glaring daggers at him. He smiled pleasantly, completely unaffected. "Good, you're responding."

"There's nothing to see besides skin and bones," Kazuko said dryly.

"But your legs are long and nicely shaped," he remarked appreciatively. They were probably his fukukaichou's best features – she had an ordinary, girl-next-door face. No striking features to categorize her as pretty, exotic or cute. Kazu-chan's thin frame bordered on skinny, but really, it was merely her high metabolism rate.

Kazuko rolled her eyes.

"Well?" he probed.

"I'm excused from duty for three weeks," she broke the news after a moment of silence. "Everyone will have to do without me for now."

He stared at her. Feeling perturbed, Kazuko squirmed under his blatant scrutiny. "Yukimura?" Her jaw practically dropped when he threw his head back and laughed. A nice, genuinely amused laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Do without you?" he echoed, cobalt blue orbs twinkling brightly. "How naïve, Kazu-chan. We won't let you off so easily. Yoshiya-sensei may have restricted your direct involvement in council matters, but indirectly…well, you'll know tomorrow. Now rest, my dear fukukaichou. I'll wake you."

She obliged. _Indirectly. Of course._ Curling up, Kazuko fell into a dreamless, much-needed sleep. A certain blue-haired bishonen sat quietly on the chair, watching over her like a guardian angel...

* * *

"What would you like to order, ojousama?" A tall waiter in a butler's costume said to an olive-haired girl sitting alone at a table.

She smiled. "A Lover's Paradise please." She watched two waiters in similar dress-up acting like a shy couple, one blushing cutely while the other kissed his cheek. In response, the girls in the cafe, she inclusive, squealed excitedly and begged for more.

The waiters obliged, to the customers' delight.

Miura grinned. Ah, nothing like Crown's Glory to sate a fujoushi's thirsts...

* * *

**Kairyu is in Seigaku's symphonic band. We'll see more of her in the future. =)**

**Crown's Glory is a randomly made-up name of a BL café, with waiters acting out to please their customers. Maid cafes and butler cafes are too common. Why not one to cater to the fujoushi population? XDD**


	9. A Fujoushi vs the Disciplinary Chairman

**Chapter Nine: A Fujoushi vs the Disciplinary Chairman**

Bouncing into Class 3A immediately after school, Miura pounced on Kazuko just as the fukukaichou finished packing her bag.

"KAZUKO!" She clapped her hands onto Kazuko's shoulders then gave her a tight hug. "You're free for the next three weeks ne? I heard from Niou-kun. This is BIG news, Kazuko, very big news."

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." The fukukaichou winced, feeling her breath knocked out of her. "Yes, very big news. Now get off me before you crush my ribs and extend my break from council."

"That'll be awesome! Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun's relationship won't be hindered then!" The fujoushi said unhesitatingly, beaming from ear to ear and completely oblivious to a growing dark aura several seats in front.

"Hisagito!" Boomed a deep voice belonging to a certain discipline chairman and fukubuchou. Miura jumped, releasing her stranglehold on Kazuko. "Your words are unacceptable! Yoshikuni-fukukaichou's contributions to the school are noteworthy – speaking ill of her or trying to keep her away from her duties is atrocious! Tarundoru!"

"I haven't broken any rules, Sanada-kun. You can't punish me." Miura retorted defiantly. "Kazuko deserves a REAL break after all she has done to help Yukimura-kun manage the student affairs. Speaking of rules, why do you keep insisting on wearing your cap in class?"

Kazuko didn't know whether to laugh, cry or simply walk away from the pair. Sanada looked ready to turn Demon mode, with Miura stoking hellfire. Her jaw set stubbornly, jade eyes flashing a challenge at the towering _and_ glowering Discipline Chairman. Quietly joining Kazuko, Yagyuu sat on her desk, clearly amused by the glaring match between the Rikkai fukubuchou and petite fujoushi.

"Ah, Sanada-kun has lost his cool again, this time to a female. He really needs anger management classes to control his fiery temper."

"Yagyuu, that smile of yours doesn't appear gentlemanly at all," Kazuko remarked in a monotone, shooting a glance at her caramel-haired classmate. She wished for Yanagi or Yukimura to materialize in front of her and resolve the tensed situation between her friends. No wonder Yoshiya-sensei wanted her to "lie low and take a break" – breaking off the tension between two hard-headed individuals was enough to burst several blood vessels.

A warm breath blew into her ear. "Need my help?" said a soft voice belonging to our beloved blue-haired kaichou/buchou blessed with angelic looks and a heartbreakingly beautiful (but not necessarily sincere) smile.

Speak of the "angel".

"They can sort their own problems." Kazuko rolled her eyes at Yukimura's failed attempt to scare her. She picked up her bag and left the two "lovebirds" still glaring heatedly at each other, Yagyuu trailing behind and heading towards the direction of the student council room. Neither Miura nor Sanada refused to back down until Yukimura cleared his throat.

"Hisagito-chan, Kazu-chan is on her way home. Sanada, don't you have a meeting to conduct?"

The slender buchou had never seen someone run off so fast, smoking trail of flames wafted from the burnt tiles, innocent and innocuous. He was almost positive Hisagito Miura would need a new pair of shoes very soon, he thought absently, turning to Sanada whose stunned expression truly deserved a photography award ('Most Epic Expression' or some other suitable title). Maybe he should try pitting Miura against Sanada more often, preferably when Seigaku's Fuji was around too - he heard that the Seigaku tensai loved photography. Perfect blackmail.

Suddenly, Yukimura exclaimed. "Ah, I forgot to pass the documents to Kazu-chan..."

* * *

"Kazuko, wait up!" Miura skidded to a halt near the staircase, flailing wildly before Kazuko grabbed her arm, thus saving her from the need for plastic surgery. "You saved me, oujisama."

"_Oujisama_?" Kazuko echoed, quirking a disbelieving eyebrow. The olive-eyed girl brushed off the invisible question mark hovering above Kazuko's head.

"Mou, why did you leave me with that stick-in-the-mud? Handsome or not, Sanada-kun still pisses me off with his holier-than-thou attitude. No wonder Yukimura-kun delights in handling and taming his fukubuchou." Miura huffed.

"_Handsome stick-in-the-mud_?" Kazuko blinked, deliberately ignoring the rest of the sentences. To her, Sanada Genichirou was tolerable. Getting on his bad side merely meant more trouble, compared to "instant _divine_ punishment" should anyone tick off Yukimura Seiichi. Not that she had ever suffered under Yukimura's hands - she was one of the very few people who could keep up with the bishonen's occasional mischief.

"Well, yeah, Sanada-kun is handsome, isn't he? Not unless you call him beautiful, which is obviously a direct insult to Yukimura-kun's looks." Miura grinned at Kazuko's unfeminine snort. Reaching out, she clasped her fingers over Kazuko's wrist. "Come, they're waiting for us at the gates!"

"Who's waiting? Where are you bringing me?" But as soon as the fukukaichou saw the familiar silver hair and flaming redhead, she started tugging at the vice-like grip. "Miura, I think I better go home and finish my tutorials..."

"FUKUKAICHOU!" Niou's infamous smirk and Marui's overenthusiastic wave had practically sealed her doom. Racking her brains, Kazuko finally came up with one last desperate attempt to escape Miura. With a silent apology, she pointed in the opposite direction.

"Hey, is that Sanada and Yukimura kissing in a private corner over there?"

"Where- OI, KAZUKOOO! COME BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!"

Yoshikuni Kazuko might not be a sports player, but sure she could run. Just look at her bewildered friend suddenly finding herself grasping nothing but thin air, eyes as wide as saucers.

Or was that shock due to the fact that Kazuko has "finally caught on" her fujoushi virus?

* * *

"Calm down, Hisagito. You know that fukukaichou wins marathons even if she sucks at other sports. You can't catch her even if you try."

"What? Did that flamboyant peacock assign her laps back when she was in Hyoutei? Or did she fall prey to Seigaku's training regime? I heard that Tezuka was famous for assigning _and_ increasing the number of laps," said Marui.

"Saa. He must have run too much and fallen sick as a result. Not that Seigaku could win against us anyway..."

Miura zoned out listening to her classmates discuss tennis, tennis and more tennis. Really, even if they looked all hot and absolutely sexy sweating out their bodies and perfecting techniques, couldn't they leave tennis out of their conversation _for once_ outside training? Because of them (and most of her friends), she already knew the names of their opponents from other schools by heart, just like any insane fangirl from any of the Regulars' fanclubs.

_Oh, Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo? He's absolute royalty! Gorgeous, smart, wealthy...he's the whole package!_

_Ah, but Oshitari Yuushi is a charmer! I fell in love with his deep, sultry voice when he spoke to me!_

_Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu is noteworthy too. His name is practically on everyone's lips. Even Yukimura-sama acknowledges him!_

_Doesn't Seigaku have a tensai? Fuji Syusuke, wasn't it? He looks so princely._

_Shitenhouji's Shiraishi Kuranosuke is perfect. Period._

Anymore tennis talk and she would start crushing yellow balls within her palms. Miura sulked alone, aimlessly keeping up with her companions, until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Who were you fantasizing about, Hisagito?"

"Eh?" She blinked up at Niou as he steered her off.

"You were about to hit the lamp-post. Really, how did you manage to score decent grades when you practically lumber about air-headedly, nearly missing all the obstacles that would have cracked open your skull?" Niou drawled lazily, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ah." Was the most intelligent reply she could think of. Smelling the deodorant emanating off the silver-haired Trickster, Miura blushed. So close! Heart racing, she wondered if Yagyuu felt the same way, enveloped by the musky scent of his lover as they went on dates together…Oh wait, since when had she thought of Yagyuu as the uke?

"Hisagito, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Marui popping his bubblegum jolted her out of her reverie. She flushed, realizing that she had just voiced her thoughts aloud. "Niou and Yagyuu are straight. In fact, Yagyuu likes a girl."

This time, Miura almost crashed into Niou's back when he stopped suddenly.

"_Who?_" They echoed simultaneously. "_How did you know?_"

Popping another bubblegum, the redhead grinned mysteriously. "Saa, I wonder…"

* * *

Rounding the corner of the school gates, Kazuko slowed to a jog. She hadn't run very far before…

"Kazu-chan?" A very overwhelming, godlike presence seemed to envelop her, crushing her senses and rendering her frozen.

"Yukimura. Retract your yips right this instance."

He did, smiling impishly as he approached her. She glared at him.

"You're very similar to Atobe, except for the fact that your overwhelming presence numbs people."

"Ah." He masked his annoyance at being compared with that Hyoutei self-proclaimed diva. "But there is one person who is immune to my yips."

"Who? Tezuka? Atobe? Echizen? No, wait, he succumbed once…"

"That brat's recovery was unexpected. No, it was Kai-chan."

"Kairyu? _You used your yips on her?_" Kazuko very nearly shrieked. How dare he exert his yips on an innocent? And on Kairyu too!

Before she throttled him to death, Yukimura hastily explained. "Kai-chan is born with synaesthesia, more specifically sound-colour synaesthesia. She can see sound, Kazu-chan." He smiled softly. "No one knew except Tezuka. I cannot forget my shock when she just stood there gazing innocently at me, and asked if I needed a break from all the stress. She even offered to play Brahms for me!"

As expected of Kairyu. Music was her remedy to everything.

"I never knew…"

"Kai-chan is special, just like you."

She rolled her eyes. "Kairyu is special. I'm not. Enough with flattery, Yukimura. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"The documents, Kazu-chan. Paperwork for you," he sing-sang.

A vague thought about preserving the trees and saving the environment crossed Kazuko's mind as she stared at the thick bundle of paper, before looking up at the still-beaming face of the angelic-looking buchou. "You know, Yukimura, I think I'll formerly take up on Yoshiya-sensei's offer and keep my hands off council work for these three weeks. You can handle the work yourself just fine." She turned on her heels and marched off, leaving a shocked Yukimura blinking stupidly after her (or so she hoped to believe).

A pleased smile worked its way on his full lips as he stared after her back. His Kazu-chan had guts, that he was certain of. Now, to erase all thoughts of Atobe Keigo from her mind…

"Kazu-chan, I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Hmm, what is Yukimura planning? =)**

**Sorry for the super long update. I've been observing my fujoushi friends so that I can define Miura's character better. (Really, the minds of fujoushi...!) And I hope to update Tenipuri Facebook by Christmas *dodges tomatoes and curses***


End file.
